Sonic the hedgehog & Equestria girls
by Sonic the hedgehog 4 equestria
Summary: {sorry about the other stories I lost the data to them, but this got was a better chance. must story I read sonic crossover in EGs has him as a human but this my point of view} Sonic and Twilight most get the chaos emeralds and the element back for the evil hand Sunset shimmer and Dr. ivo robotnik but also befriend they pony friend counterparts
1. Part 1 To crystal empire

The train is a on the way to the crystal empire for Twilight's first princess summit. The mane 6 and the fastest thing alive are excited for Twilight .

"This is pretty awesome" said sonic relaxing

"Hey, I thought running to crystal empire " scalded Pinkie pie

"No, beside I had the chaos emeralds" sonic said opening his bag that had all 7 emeralds inside.

"Princess Celestra and Cadance wanted sonic to bring to the summit due us finding sonic hidden secret " said Twilight

"It just fabulous that your a prince"said Rarity

"Well I don't know about being a prince and all the princess" said sonic. But Sonic noticed that Twilight was staring out the window of the train as they pull in the train station .

"Hey ,Twi you're not feeling good ?" Sonic walking toward her.

"Yea, the long long long face" said Pinkie pie pulling down her face .

"I just excited and nervous" said Twilight

"Well just be you it's all for you" Sonic said

"Yea, i'am still getting use my wing" Twilight attempted fly but landed on her belly

"Oh my ,Twilight your not wearing you crown did you leave at ponyville "

said Rarity

"No it in my bag" said Twilight

"Well, I you would it wear everyday and even sleep" said Rarity

Sonic and ponies finally reached the castle was trumpeted to Twilight's entrance .

"Twilight I have seen you" said Cadance hugging her sister-in-law

"Sonic the hedgehog it a honor having you"said Luna

"I brought the chaos emeralds has you asked " said Sonic

"Good we have so much to discuss , but can wait until tomorrow you all seem tried form journey here."said Celestra

That night Sonic and Twilight were unpacking. Then Twilight tried on her crown while looking into the mirror.

Twilight was wrong ? asked Sonic

"Looking at Cadance she rule this empire and what of rule a empire oft own"said Twilight

"Twilight , don't you the element of magic that make our friendship strong" said Sonic rubbing his eyes " "just get some sleep "said sonic covering him with a blanket

Twilight then tried sleep but had hard time because of her wings


	2. Part2 A Thief form a another world

Hours passed has the 7 friends has fallen asleep and now the royal guard were on night duty. A flash a the door's key lock open the door where a unknown pony wearing a clock Walked passed the guard without being seen and then enter Twilight and Sonic room to find the element of harmony of magic and the inside Sonic's bag was the chaos emeralds. The switch the element of harmony with a fake with it magic and also took emeralds. The pony walked out slowly until she had fallen on Sonic's sneakers making a thud waking Sonic.

"What that?" Said Sonic as saw the pony headed for the door

Also Twilight saw that unknown pony had her crown.

"Hey has my crown ,stop thief!" Said Twilight jumping out her bed and chasing the thief .

"Running no use "said Sonic blitzing pass his friend and tackle the pony into a room there the element of magic bounce off the walls until it disappear into a mirror .

"What did you with my crown" said Twilight

The pony teleported out of Sonic's grab and was standing by the mirror

"Sorry it had be this way, princess" said the pony enter the mirror

"Who was that?"asked Pinkie pie

"Who ever she is that not the only thing she stole"said Sonic with his bag empty

The mane six grasp that empty that held the chaos emeralds. The next morning the Sonic and ponies explain what happen last night to the princess's

"Sunset shimmer she was a student like Twilight " said princess Celestra

But after seeing the success that she don't wanted she became dishonesty "said Princess Luna

"The chaos emeralds the of harmony can't be powered without your crown Twilight " said Cadance

Sonic ,Twilight and their friends walked to the mirror where Sunset has gone to.

"This world is a other world among others it open it thirty moons"said Luna

"After Sonic lost his world now the chaos emerald also count as defense to equestria just like the element of harmony" said Cadance

Luna used her magic pulling Bag on Sonic and Twilight's back. The two heroes walk toward the mirror but rainbow dash a blocked the path

"Your not going alone" said Rainbow dash

"We're coming with" said Applejack

"I'am sorry girls I think best that you stay " said Sonic

"Sonic right all you can't go because it would upset the world balance" said princess Luna

"Do worry we'll back" said Sonic hugging the mane six and wave go bye then walked to the mirror.

Sonic and Twilight when into mirror


	3. Part3 The new look

Sonic and Twilight were dizzy from the travel to unknown. Sonic was still his normal self. but Twilight was something else

"Whoa, Twilight you're a human" sonic

Twilight pull her hands in front of her face then started to scream. Sonic cover his ears then after a couple seconds Sonic clamped Twilight's mouth.

" but go a task to do"said Sonic

"Right let go to the castle"said Twilight

Sonic jogged but stopped because of Twilight dash if was she a pony again.

"Um ,Twilight that not human move" said Sonic showed Twilight how to walk.

"Wow I think I am getting the hang of this "said Twilight

The two walked inside the castle to find a trophy collection.

"Maybe this all sunset shimmer stolen " said Twilight looking into glass

"Um, that trophy that the school won" Sonic said pointing to the trophy that said 1st place track and field. Their eye after Sonic had said school.

"School!" Said both realizing location they are in.


	4. Part 4 Fluttershy and the green chaos

Sonic and Twilight walked though the school finding new and old faces that they would see in ponyville . until they hear a voice was soft it was silk. Sonic and Twilight popped they heads around corner what was going on it was flutter shy as a human being yelled by a girl with fiery hair .

"That was my crown!" Yelled the furious sunset shimmer

"Hey, redhead leave her alone" said Sonic

"Yea, you can't talk to anyone like that" said Twilight

"Oh you must be new here" said sunset shimmer walking away

Sonic and Twilight then at flutter shy how was shocked on how the two stud up sunset

"You two shouldn't have do that" said flutter shy

"Seeing her talk to a friend that is no good "said Sonic

Flutter shy saw Sonic

"Oh my gush your hedgehog and you can talk and walk a likehuman" flutter shy petted Sonic's quill . Sonic then fixed his quills back after flutter shy was

"You has something but you do have"asked Twilight

Flutter shy nodded not

"But you know were it is right?" Asked Sonic

"I gave it to principal celestra " said flutter shy

"Principal celestra " said Sonic & Twilight both shocked.

"Yea the third door " said Flutter shy

"Thank you" Twilight running toward the principal's office

"Yea, thanks" Sonic ready to help Twilight

"Sonic wait have something to give you"said flutter shy she pulled a green emerald out of her bag

"It a token of my gratitude for standing up to sunset shimmer" said flutter shy

"Thank flutter shy you don't know much this mean to me!"said Sonic giving her a thank you hug

"Oh I'am gonna late to class, bye!" Flutter run to class

"Bye" the blue blur dashed to help Twilight and show her the chaos emerald he got.

"That great only 6 more!" Said Twilight

Then the two in the principle's office to find that celestra was reading something a newspaper.

"Yes, I how can help I you?" Said the principal behind the newspaper

"I was told that you found crown and was brought here " said Twilight

"So you running for princess of the fall formal?" Said Celestra

"Yes" said Sonic

"Sonic! What you do that for!" Said Twilight growing at the hedgehog

"Twi, you just said can't that your crown form the pony world and that your a princess" said Sonic

"Your right and this the only way"said Twilight . "Then yes" Twilight agreed that she would run for princess the fall formal

The conversion Sonic and Twilight head for the cafeteria. Sonic then open ups " Twi, maybe we can our friends to help " Sonic said

"Okay then!" Said Twilight agreeing with his idea


	5. Part 5 dr Robotnik rise

**Sonic and Twilight sat with Flutter shy at lunch and said that Twilight will ran for fall formal princess**

 **"What you crazy !" Said Flutter shy eyes wide**

 **"It her on beating sunset loser" said Sonic then looked into his bag and found the chaos emerald was fine.**

 **But form the glass window a egg shape machine broke thought the glass window causing student to hide under the table in fear. But Sonic didn't move.**

 **"Sonic,Twilight get under hear!"whisper Flutter shy**

 **"Keep flutter safe i got this !" Said Sonic**

 **Twilight nodded then under table to with flutter shy.**

 **"Greeting students of Canelot high school I am dr. Robotnik it's seem that one of you gave thing need."**

 **"Hey you mean this! " Sonic said playing with the chaos emerald in his hand. But everyone in the cafeteria**

 **Though that Sonic was crazy for standing up to villainous like him.**

 **"Please hand the emerald or else?"said Robotnik**

 **"Or else what " Sonic said cockily**

 **At push of a button robot came fly thought the shoot a sonic . "Sonic bring the fight outside someone can get hurt!" Said Twilight**

 **"Right!, You want this emerald come and get me!" Said sonic running to the loan of the school the robot shoot rapidly fire at him . Sonic jumped on one of robot's head then it go shoot by the other sonic then homing attacked the cutting thought robotic body . The student in cafeteria cheered for Sonic how as protecting the Sonic.**

 **"Yea let's Sonic" said the jocks**

 **"Rock and roll blue blur" said the Rockers**

 **Twilight saw how the school cheered for sonic .but at first they had fear but sonic protect brought faith . Meanwhile on school Sonic had destroyed all the robots.**

 **"All then for the blue tornado " Sonic ran circle around Robotnik as the wind grow strong enough to carry him in the sky**

 **"I 'll back " shouted Robotnik**

 **"Yea, and I'll be waiting" Sonic chucking as his walked to the cafeteria . Sonic walk inside the cafeteria as all student had blank look on their faces until Twilight said" let hear for my friend Sonic the hedgehog!". Everyone cheered at his heroic action and then the bell rang for class to start. Sonic and Twilight started walking out until flutter shy stopped them**

 **"Wait ,you need to find Pinkie pie she should be decorating the gym for the fall formal" said flutter shy**

 **"Thanks again" said Twilight running towards the gym**

 **"Later flutter shy" said Sonic**

 **"You're welcome" flutter shy hugged Sonic**

 **Sonic give her a thumps up and went to the gym.**


	6. Part 6 Twilight for fall formal princess

Twilight had reach the gym to find Pinkie pie decorating the gym like flutter shy. She was blowing balloon

For the fall formal .

"Um excuse but do you about the fall formal ballot" asked Twilight

Then Pinkie pie then look at Twilight and Sonic then said" Are that girl who that blue thing who the fastest and you two come form a universe !"said Pinkie pie

"Um..?" Twilight. Was shocked that she know that Her and sonic wasn't around and how the there form another universe .Then Applejack came in with apple cider with her brother

"Here you go" said Applejack finish pulling the cider away

Then a blue blur came in the to revile itself it was Sonic the hedgehog confused about where he was.

"What wrong ?" Asked Twilight

"Could't find the gym" Sonic said then he turning to Applejack and Pinkie pie

"How this two?" Questioned Applejack

"That one Twilight sparkle and the blue one is Sonic the hedgehog there new there" said Pinkie pie

"And i'am going for fall formal"said Twilight

"I gonna need you to sign here" said Pinkie pie pulling out the ballot form her hair and pen giving it to Twilight . But Twilight did know like human then Sonic took the rote Twilight Sparkle on it.

"Thank you" said

"Yea, you better watch because sunset will backstab ya"said Applejack

"The person you less then her is Rainbow dash " added Applejack

Then. Sonic and Twilight leave the gym heading for the library of more answers. As they left sunset and minions snips and snails walked in.

"Oh great" said Applejack

Meanwhile Sonic and Twilight walk thought looking for their human counterparts of their friends . But they reach a dark hallway and turned around to find Sunset Shimmer leaning of a locker.

"I should know it was you two " said Sunset shimmer

"Well about time!" Said Sonic

"You think you and blue rat friend win , first thing you can't even fit in ?" Scorched Sunset shimmer

Sonic grit his teeth and stepped in fort of Twilight and said" first off nobody talk to my friends like that. And second i'am hedgehog not a rat"said

Sonic

"Okay, the what makes you think can win?"said Sunset shimmer

"My friend well help me win"said

Twilight

"Goodluck with that ,loser " said Sunset shimmer walking away

"Come sonic, if this a school there a library" said Twilight going up the stairs in anger

"Um, I going to talk with others "said Sonic running off.

"Bye" said Twilight waving at her blue friend.


	7. Part 7 Agurements

Sonic finally found flutter shy outside trying help the animal shelter she wasn't having anything success at it.

"Hey, flutter shy why isn't your friend like Pinkie pie helping you?" asked Sonic

"Because she a meanie "said Flutter shy

"Well that same thing she about you"said Sonic

"Well she mean one"said Flutter shy

Sonic ran back inside the school and came back with Pinkie pie and Applejack

"Couldn't find the other two" said the Blue hedgehog said

"Oh it's flutter meanie" yelled Pinkie pie

"Your the mean one" snapped back Flutter shy

"Yea, will I did tell everyone that rainbow dash and the baseball team

Was coming which was a lie!"said Pinkie pie changing to Applejack

"Well a listen to people "said Applejack

"Um, I go check on Twi" said Sonic

Running back into the school. As he open the door snips and snail came out giggling leaving Sonic confused on what was going on. Sonic enter the library find his friend on ground.

Sonic rushed aid helping Twilight up.

"You okay? " said Sonic

I'm good ,how it go?" Asked Twilight

"Horrible !" Sonic yelled

The Liberian looked Sonic and Twilight having them the look

"My bad " said Sonic

The two friends discuss the long argument between Applejack , Pinkie pie and Flutter shy. Then twilight pull out a book the said yearbook on the cover .

"It a yearbook" said Twilight

An yearbook it pretty old meaning that most way back" said Sonic

"Maybe " said Twilight turning to a page with all their friends a little younger then what they are now

"But you said about them auguring means"said Twilight

"That sunset could have saw that as a threat braking the friendship between them" said Sonic because form what I hear it seem fishy"

"I agree, oh my gosh it night time and we don't have any where to sleep!"said Twilight

"I go use covered " said Sonic pulling house keys form his bag

"That your" said Twilight

"I found it inside after pull the chaos emerald in my bag" said Sonic

"The only way out is the broken window that Robotnik at lunch" said Twilight

Sonic and Twilight leave thought the broken window. Sonic pick up Twilight and started running

"Hang on tight " said Sonic

Twilight nodded as sonic used using his boost the two blasted into the night.


	8. Part 8 Hedgehog beat bus

The next morning Sonic and Twilight got ready for school . Sonic was putting on his shoe and Twilight has gotten dress they heard a know on the door.

"I Got it" said Twilight

At the door was Flutter shy ready for school .Sonic came to the door to see who it was

"Oh, just being a friend and telling the bus coming " say Flutter shy

"Bus ?" Asked Twilight

"It type people use transportation like the train"said Sonic

"I wonder if you were riding the bus"asked Flutter shy

"Oh course I'll ride bus" said Twilight

"Come the bus stop is down the street"said Flutter shy

"Sonic you coming"said Twilight

"Na, I gonna rest rest a little bit before the comes" said Sonic closing the door

Twilight and Flutter shy had walked down the bus stop talking about howTwilight need the all people the school vote for her as princess of the fall formal.

"But your just new to the school" said Flutter shy

Twilight thought for a moment then a idea came to mind

"Sonic!" She said

"What him ?"asked Flutter shy

"Everyone liked Sonic for bravery yesterday "said Twilight

"So" said Flutter shy

"So, Sonic will help me win!"yelled Twilight excited by her plan to win

Then the bus came and the student Twilight known Sonic fast enough to beat the bus so she and sat next to flutter shy .the Bus drive ahead to school.

Sonic ear twitch has he hear the sound of leaving"Oh carp!" Said sonic jumping down the stairs and grabbed his bag and run out the front saw the bus riding off into the distance. But a smile came across the hedgehog's muzzle."I don't need a bus" Sonic cockily said as he feet created a figure 8 ,Sonic rushed after the bus .

Meanwhile Twilight and Flutter shy continued talking about the voting of fall formal until they realized that Sonic hadn't make the last bus stop.

"Oh no, his gonna be late for school" said Flutter shy worried Sonic wouldn't make.

"Sonic full surprises he'll come"said Twilight

"If you said so"said Flutter shy looking out the window of the bus.

At least two minutes has passed until a boy saw the speedy hero running beside the bus.

"OMG, Sonic running faster then the bus" said the boy

"Yo, that crazy for a kid like him"said

Another

Sonic was right beside the bus as he saw student encouraging him to go faster.

he that is could help Twilight get there crown and Flutter shy both cheered him on .Sonic saw people on the sidewalk .

"Oops " Sonic did a spin jump over the man and found himself in the street now a on the left side of the bus. An speeding car came toward Sonic as he prepared to jump flutter shy closed her .

Sonic had successfully survive the speeding car and had ran beside the bus and then Sonic look up to found a boy with his recording everything at that moment Sonic know what do .

Sonic cocked his head at the recorder and said"i'am Sonic the hedgehog and you want to more high-speed action vote Twilight sparkle as fall formal princess" sonic then created blue aura around his body making him an unseeable as a blue blur.

Twilight looked at everyone who stared at her and then clapped

"Dude, your blue friend his awesome " said a boy

Then scootaloo came by "Yea, gonna Rainbow dash about him "

Twilight looked human looked human scootaloo "Rainbow dash" Questioned Twilight

"Yea, she would love sonic on the soccer team"said Scootaloo

Then flutter shy came up to Twilight

"That was sweet, Sonic helping you"said Flutter shy

"It was nice of him"said Twilight

The Teens reached the school and everyone had hear about Sonic beating the bus to.

Sonic was waiting for twilight by door to canlot hugged Sonic "thanks "

 **"No biggie , just doing what I can for a friend"said Sonic"now come, we got research to"**


	9. Part 9 back together

Thought out the day Twilight and Sonic where doing research in the library. Then to heading out the front to be caught by student's laughter

"Sonic , what going on?"asked Twilight

"I have no idea" said Sonic

The Two sudden got pull out the storm of laughs and found theirselves in a classroom where

a purple haired girl was checking Twilight's height and then slide a new outfit .Sonic was at making the laughter would come and chase them down

"I don't about you blue friend over there but think a nice disguise for him" said the purple haired girl

Sonic saw people coming to the door as Applejack,Pinkie pie, and Flutter shy walked to tell them about the bad news.

"Twilight ?" Questioned Applejack

in her disguise .

"Rarity , anyone can tell that it her"said Pinkie pie

"What going on?"said Twilight taking off the disguise and giving it back. But no one answered Pinkie pie pulled a laptop out and showed Twilight and Sonic the video. In the video Twilight struggling to adapt to her human form.

"Sunset posted it, huh?" Said Sonic

The girls turn and nodded yes.

"Now, me having a chances at being fall formal princess are hopeless" said Twilight her face in her hand

"Aw, don't silly I'll you"Said Pinkie pie

"No, don't her listen to her " said Flutter shy

Then Sonic saw Rarity and Applejack auguring right in front of him . Sonic then whistle to silenting the noise then the blue hedgehog open his and began to sing

 **"Oh yeah**

 **All right**

 **Well, I don't show off, don't criticize**

 **I'm just livin' by my own feelings**

 **And I won't give in, won't compromise**

 **'Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold**

 **I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough**

 **But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word**

 **Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason**

 **I got my way, my own way" Sonic jumps on the desk in fornt of girls**

 **"It doesn't matter**

 **Now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

 **Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

 **It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right" Sonic backflip on to the empty teacher desk**

 **" Well I don't look back, I don't need to**

 **Time won't wait and I got so much to do**

 **Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear**

 **Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong" Sonic is then join by Twilight**

 **"It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

 **Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

 **Place all your bets on the one you think is right" Sonic And Twilight sang**

 **Then Sonic play a guitar and is joined by Applejack,Pinkie pie,Flutter shy and rarity to sing that last part .**

 **"Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

 **Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

 **It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right" Sonic and the girls holding hands while singing**

 **"No,no no no**

 **It Doesn't matter!" Sang Sonic.**

"Look it's doesn't matter what happens, that was the past you guys were finish "Sonic said turning to Twilight nodding to show the opened the yearbook to were the 5 were friends.

"That freshman year, you still remember y'all" said Applejack

The 4 girls nodded in agreement

"You all were friends and think the break up was sunset shimmer"Twilight

"She didn't do anything "said Pinkie pie

"Are sure?" Said Sonic in with a smirk a cross his face knowing that Twilight was right

" But i didn't"Flutter shy

"Now, Applejack what about Rainbow dash?"Asked Sonic turning to Applejack

Now about Rainbow appeared on Applejack's phone.

If she didn't said about ditching, that means she still think I moved my bake sale to a another location " said Applejack

"Maybe you can talk to her?" Encouraged Twilight


	10. Part 10 STH V RD:soccer match

Rainbow dash is at the soccer pitch practicing on her Applejack walked to her.

"Hi, Dash" greeted Applejack

"What ups" said Rainbow dash

Meanwhile, in the stands Sonic the hedgehog and his friend sat looking at the conversion between the Girls.

"There talking !" Said Pinkie pie form the stand no one could hear what Applejack or Rainbow dash was they hugged each other

"Now,there hugging" said Pinkie pie

Applejack and Rainbow dash walked over the stands."dash I want you to meet Sonic the hedgehog and Twilight sparkle"said Applejack

"So, your the one going against sunset shimmer"said Rainbow dash

"Yea, after that video she posted I need all the help I can get "Said Twilight

Okay, I play you one on one in soccer if you win you"said Rainbow dash

"Hold on dashie , I'll play forTwilight" said Sonic

Sonic pulled aside Twilight "Sonic what where you doing?,I had this ."said Twilight

Yea, but she a great athlete like in our world , I play"said Twilight

Twilight nodded and let Sonic take her spot. Sonic walked on the soccer field

"First one to 5 win,ready?"said Rainbow dash cockily

"Let's do it!" Said Sonic

The soccer ball was at the middle rainbow dash darted toward it. But was beaten to it by Sonic

"Too slow"said Sonic boasted as he kicking the ball into the goal

Rarity placed the score board at 1-0

Sonic got the ball again but Rainbow dash gotten the ball and shot the ball in Sonic's goal

Rarity place the score board 1-1

"You known Sonic now going crazy fast like this morning "said Pinkie pie

"Maybe his tried , his just a hedgehog" said Flutter shy

"True" said Pinkie pie

That game between the blue athletes had finally reached 4-4 whoever scores win.

Sonic charge after Rainbow dash has she about launch the ball into goal a spin ball hit it. Sonic blocked the shot sonic grabbed the ball and curl up into a spin ball then started spinning toward Rainbow dash's goal . She tried to stop him but was to late .

" hay ,let done it again sometime" Said Sonic .but he saw Rainbow dash on the floor . Sonic walk over to her and held out his hand helping her up as Rainbow dash got up she had a stern look on her cyan in his mind though that she would storm off like her pony counterpart did when she lose the race.

"That... Was...awesome!"said Rainbow dash pulling Sonic into her hugging him tightly

The rest of the girls cheer for Sonic's win

"Sonic that was needy trick right there"said Applejack

"Your, where awecoolsome "said Pinkie pie

"What?" Said Sonic finish hugging Rainbow dash confused on what she

"What she mean to say is that you did awesome"said Sonic

"Whoa, Sonic it was like you play this game before "said Twilight

"At times but it all in my speed"said Sonic with smile on his muzzle.

Rainbow agreed to help Twilight go for Fall formal. All girl group as Sonic out the

"Well, the band back to together "said Sonic

"Not without you sugercube" said Applejack grabbing Sonic into their group hug but then a shine came across there faces in a red chaos emerald. Sonic though fast

"Man, I got stop left leaving this gem"said Sonic

"Oh that green was your " said flutter shy

"How many do you have daring" said Rarity etnerested in the chaos emerald .

"Well there 7 but in only have 2" answered Sonic put his head down "at this rate I'll never fine them " Sonic said but a Hand came on his shoulder

"Sonic well help you find your gems" said Rainbow dash

"Why?"asked Sonic

"Because , today you showed that determination and faith and that why I help you get you emeralds and Twilight became princess of the fall formal " said Rainbow dash

"You serous ?" Said Twilight

"I'am loyal to my friends"said Rainbow dash

"The formal next week so emeralds first and princess second"said Applejack

Sonic jump and said "let's do it"


	11. Part 11 STHAJ: Vs Eggmoblie

Sonic the hedgehog is in hallway talking to Applejack about the chaos emerald .

"So this gems have power of sore?" Said Applejack examining the emerald in her hand and then giving it to Sonic

"Chaos have power of both positive and negative"said Sonic

"So, if into the wrong hands?" Asked Applejack

"Only trouble"said Sonic

Suddenly Applejack's little sister Apple bloom ran toward them "mister Sonic ,his back"said Apple bloom

"Who back?"Applejack curious on what her sister was talking about

"No time to explain" Sonic grabbed Applejack by her wrist and ran out the door.

Meanwhile , is on the school campus scanning the place for energy readings of an chaos emerald in his Eggmoblie. then he stopped Sonic and Applejack were standing in his

"You, blue rodent!" said Dr. Robotnik

As everyone wonder what Sonic's true identity but Sonic thought quick.

"Hey, Applejack it's a talking egg"said Sonic

Applejack giggled " good one Sonic"

"So, you think you're so funny will see

about that"said as he pushed a button that made a brown wrecking ball come.

"Applejack get everyone out the way"said Sonic

"Right!"said Applejack . She told everyone to follow her into the school it watch safely

Meanwhile ,Sonic and Robotnik stand off about engage into battle

"Once I crush you the emerald will be mine!"said Robotnik

Sonic laughed " your joking right , I am not losing to you nor I'm gonna chaos emeralds"said Sonic staying for what right

"Then you leave me no choice !"said launching the brown wreaking ball smash hard on the ground after pull it up Sonic was nowhere in site"what?"said shocked by Sonic disappear . Then, a slam hit the Eggmoblie "why, you little!"said recovering and continuing to hit Sonic

"Geez, you aim suck "said Sonic

"Hold still you...you...rodent"said pressed a button send missiles at Sonic .

"Whoa!"said Sonic saw the missiles "I have got off the school campus or it hit the school"said Sonic thought

So,Sonic run off the School campus as the missiles followed Sonic then run into a junkyard where missiles could explosion

Meanwhile a the school everyone was wonder happened to they saw the explosion

"Oh on, The girls ain't like this"said Applejack

laughed as he gotten rid of Sonic finally. Ha, the blue idiot isn't in my way"said the villain .but victory saw short lived a missiles was coming his way but with figure ride it

"How did he!" said shock that Sonic alive

Sonic jumped off missile at it hit the Eggmoblie causing a explosion . Sonic walked toward the school"better luck next egghead "sonic said cockily .but caught off guard Sonic crushed but the wreaking ball. Unable to move the Eggmoblie pulled the wreaking ball back to finish Sonic off

Now, I really kill you" said ready to attack Sonic

But it failed "Ain't nobody gonna Sonic"said a voice

Sonic saw a hand and he grabbed it

"You okay sugarcube" said Applejack

"But how did his attack miss ?"said Sonic

"I tied a lasso around the ball "said Applejack

The Eggmoblie was unable to move form the lasso's grabbed the lasso started winging it around in a circle

's body bounced around inside Eggmoblie "not again!"his said

Applejack released the rope setting the Eggmoblie flying."To time for the finisher"said Sonic.

Applejack grabbed Sonic and throw him toward the Eggmoblie hitting with a powerful kick .

The inside the school even one cheer as Sonic and Applejack walk thought hallway

"Had to you pretty strong for girl" said Sonic amazed

"Aw,it was nothing" said Applejack blushing a little bit.

"Well, I am gonna find Pinkie pie "said Sonic waved

"Later partner "said Applejack

In a dark room sunset shimmer saw the battle between Sonic and .

"You two keep on Sonic"said Sunset

"Yes my lady"snips&snails bowed

Sunset shimmer walk away " look like I'll need help form that doctor " she said


	12. Part12STHPP:fall formal decorating

**The blue hedgehog open the door of the gym to find that his friend was nowhere in site Sonic aimless walked until a loud voice shouted "Surprise!"said Pinkie Pie**

 **Sonic jumped but was happy to se Pinkie pie**

 **"Whoa , that has a good scary Pinkie because your alway good with surprise "said Sonic**

 **Pinkie pie was shock looking sonic strait in at Sonic"how you know that!" Asked Pinkie pie**

 **"Just a hunch "Sonic surged**

 **Looking at the gym sonic was amazed by its design but he felt like something was missing .**

 **"Um, Pinkie what happened to the balloons ?"asked Sonic**

 **"Will, sunset shimmer came in saying that there too many balloons?"said Pinkie pie**

 **"Who cares what sunset, we re going Twi not her"encouraged Sonic to Pinkie pie .she looked up form sonic and nodded her head "ok " as the two worked on blowing balloons.**

 **While making the balloons Sonic used his lighting fast reflexes to make a balloon animal for Pinkie pie.**

 **"Awe, it doggie"said Pinkie pie**

 **"That's not all" Sonic changed it to a flower**

 **"Wow Sonic your really good" said Pinkie pie clapping to Sonic's trick**

 **Sonic bowed as the balloon was held in his right hand then a loud noise happen the a been popped Pinkie pie ducked behind Sonic .**

 **"Will your not a blue rat and clown too ?"said Sunset looking at Sonic**

 **Sonic gritted his teeth " what that for!"**

 **But Sunset shimmer don't Liston to sonic she walks to Pinkie pie and said "I thought I told less balloon!"**

 **"Um"said Pinkie pie unable to speak**

 **"Hey leave her alone "Said Sonic**

 **"And what think you stop me , I own the school"said Sunset shimmer**

 **"Hey sure, Twilight gonna became princess for fall formal"said Sonic**

 **"And how do you plain on doing that ?"Asked Sunset cockily**

 **"Simple, with help form the school"said Sonic**

 **"Really ?, first of all Twilight the laughingstock of school ,so how can you win ?"said Sunset shimmer while walking the gym**

 **"Whatever we have to help twilight get the school like her!"said Sonic**

 **"How about go help flutter shy , making parties are my speciality " said Pinkie pie**

 **Sonic give her a thumps up and left the gym.**


	13. Part 13 STHFS: animal shelter recuse

**At the front of the school Fluttery shy was trying hand out flyer to save the animal shelter , but it wasn't a success student just walk passed as if she was a ghost.**

 **"Aw, nobody going help" said Fluttershy collapse as she bear her head between her legs.**

 **As sun beamed down her . It was blocked by two boys she looked up**

 **to find snail and snips in front of her with evil grin cross their faces**

 **"Um.. would like to save the animal shelter?" Flutter shy handing them a paper**

 **Snails rips the paper. Then snail grabbed a stack of flyers and scatter them across the . Flutter shy tremble in fear only hoping that someone would help her .**

 **" your blue ins't here you know,huh?"**

 **as the cocky teenage turned around to walk away a white glove greet his face Sending snail flying**

 **Then Sonic turn to Snip "your next"**

 **he said**

 **Snip ran to snails helping him up and the dorks retreated inside the school.**

 **"Can believe those dorks work for Sunset shimmer"Sonic helping Flutter shy**

 **"I can, what bring here "Asked Flutter shy**

 **"Oh nothing , just came to see you if you need any help"said Sonic picking put flyers off ground**

 **"I'am trying to save the animal shelter "said Flutter shy**

 **"Can't help be ask, no one has gotten one,huh?"Sonic asked**

 **"No" said Flutter shy tearing up at the fact that she couldn't get people to save the save the shelter "those poor things" she welled**

 **Sonic place a hand on her shoulder "don't worry I'll help you"said Sonic**

 **"You will?" Flutter shy wiping away her tears**

 **"Because that what a friend does"Said Sonic grabbing a stack of flyers**

 **Thanks Sonic"said Flutter shy**

 **Let go inside where the school can see" The blue hedgehog suggested**

 **The two walk to the door by then stopped.**

 **"What's wrong ,Sonic"said Flutter shy**

 **The blue hedgehog turns " Smile"**

 **"What do mean?"questioned Flutter shy**

 **Flutter shy , your a sweet and kindness pony um..I mean person I know , you should smile" Sonic**

 **"You really think so?"said Flutter shy**

 **"I know so "said Sonic**

 **Flutter shy smiled at Sonic and the two walked inside ready to save the animal shelter.**


	14. Part 14 STH&R: the gem

Part 13~ STH/R: rarity's gem

In the hallway rarity was talking to Sonic

"I must said your blue seem to suit your perfectly as hero here"said Rarity

"Yea, people started calling blue blur"said Sonic

Sonic saw that Rarity measuring his height.

"What are you..." Sonic couldn't complete his sentence because she was measuring his arm length .

"Come on ,I have just the outfit for You"said Rarity

The two walked to Rarity's shop

"Stay here going to get some clothes for you"said Rarity

"Not, this again "sonic slapped his remembering the same thing happening ponyville .

Rarity came with clothes for Sonic on .

"You wanted me to try all these on!"said Sonic

"Yes, now go" Rarity pushed Sonic into the dressing room

Sonic came out with on and camo shirt and jeans.

" not gonna work" Sonic said walking back into the dressing room

Then, Sonic came back was wearing a black t-shirt and yellow and a golden chain.

"Too gangster " Said sonic

But finally something caught the Hedgehog's eyes a red jacket with white selves.

Sonic walked out to show Rarity the red Rarity was had a problem of her own .

"Hm, those guys look like the dia..." Sonic couldn't finish

The 3 unknown figure walked to Rarity that counter .

"Excess me miss, will be taking this diamond " Said the small one he seem to older then the taller the small fries had in he hands was a purple chaos emerald.

"Hey, that the diamond dogs !" Sonic realized

The diamond dogs where walking the door but got blocked by Sonic.

"Move shorty " Said fido

"Yea, been itching for a diamond all day"said spot

Sonic sniffed at the diamond dogs" More like you itching for a bath all day"said Sonic

"Hey are making fun us?" Questioned Spot

"Maybe"said Sonic

At the counter Rarity laugh at Sonic's wise cracks

"That it , get him boys !" Said spot commanding the Two to attack Sonic

Fido and tried grabbing Sonic. But failed , Fido was caught off by Sonic .

"Where he go?" Said Fido

"Right here "said Sonic

Sonic grabs fido swinging him into as the are out Spot tried to make a run for it but it penned down by Sonic's homing attack

"Well, you diamond mutts don't change a bit" Sonic said

"Arr, get off of me !" Spot yelled smirking as Sonic's foot was pressed against his chest

"First give me back my diamond "said Rarity

"Fine!" Spot tossed the purple chaos emerald to Rarity

"Oh, my darling" Said Rarity rejoicing with emerald

Spot was gone. Rarity turned to Sonic.

"Oh , Sonic darling you were fabulous " said Rarity

"Yea, I make snizzy preferments here and there"said Sonic

The two giggled but the purple chaos emerald flashed in Rarity hand. As it summons the 2 other out of Sonic's bag and then disappearing into Sonic 's bag

"That wasn't diamond ?"asked

Rarity

"Yea, it's a chaos emerald" said Sonic

"Oh, if that thing then take you one who need it"said Rarity

"Really ?" Sonic wonder

"Of course, darling"said Rarity

Sonic hugged Rarity thank you and left the shop.


	15. Part 15 STH& RD: blue ivory

Part 14~ STH/RD: Blue athletes

At the soccer field Rainbow dash was playing soccer with her team

"Nice job everyone, see ya next week "said Rainbow dash

Soon a blur a circled around the field

the figure slide to a stop reviving it was Sonic.

"Man, your a fastest own "said Rainbow dash

"What can I say , I'am the fastest hedgehog "said Sonic striking a pose

"Really, because your looking the fastest one in track ?" Said Rainbow dash

Sonic then remember how Applejack said that Rainbow dash was caption

of every sports her played.

"Interesting , said you want race?"said Sonic

"A race, you are so on !"Rainbow dash

At the Track , Sonic was stretching his leg at the starting line and Pinkie piewas was there.

"That right stretch those legs "said Rainbow dash

"Huh?" Sonic turned to see Rainbow dash in a new outfit . She walked beside Sonic .

"Are you ready to win second place ?"Rainbow dash cocked

"Hah!, nobody faster then me " Sonic laughed

Pinkie pie walked to the start" Okie Dokie , 3 loops around , On mark...

Sonic and Rainbow dash were ready to burst into a sprint .

Get set ...

The blue and cyan speed demon hearts pounded

Go!

The two ran neck and neck for the both laps until the final

"it's , all over after "said Sonic

"Not yet I m not giving up"said Rainbow dash

The two almost reached the finish line until the a big explosion blasted them off the feet.

"Buzz bombers " Sonic pointed at the metal wasp like robot

Sonic jumped into the air homing attacking a group leaving not but scrap metal .

Buzz bomber surrounded Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie . But Rainbow dash though quick she axe kicked a buzz bomber into another cause malfunction and explosion .

Pinkie pie was so hyperactive that she made a buzz bomber shoot another and jumped on three of them smashing their to bits

"No fear , I m suppose to beat this time" said Dr. Robotnik fly hovering over the robot strap yard.

"Aw I'm sorry, I didn't get that memo, I beat you all the time"said Sonic

Then, Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie started laughing

"No serious like its me job or something " Sonic chuckled

"Mark my words Sonic , I will beat you"Dr. Robotnik was gone.

"Sonic your awesome!" Rainbow dash hot fiving Sonic

"Don't you mean coolawesome" said Pinkie pie

"Um, I'm pretty sure that not a word" said Rainbow dash

"Of course it's " said Pinkie pie

"Hey, about this Way Past Cool"said Sonic

"Pretty cool "said Rainbow dash thumping Sonic's quote

"Um, where Pinkie pie ?" Said Sonic

"Uh-oh" Rainbiw dash grasped

The two ran inside the school to find her .


	16. The villain chapter

Part 15~SS/Dr.R: Villains untie

Night had fallen , Sunset shimmer had walk behind a the bleachers at school .

"Okay, this is where you told me be!"yelledSunset shimmer

The location was silent until a egg-shape object hover the ground

"So you ?" Sunset shimmer

"Yes, that me I hear that Sonic and his pest girlfriends have cause you trouble " asked the Doctor

"Yes, Sonic and his friend Twilight sparkle are ruining my fall formal!"Sunset shimmer balling up her anger

"That mean ?"the Doctor wondered

"Sonic is the hero at because of you losing and his friends with Twilight she as a lead in the voting ." Said Sunset shimmer

"Not for long, hop in" Dr. Robotnik

Tapped the empty seat right next him.

The two conservations had carry them all the way to Dr. Robotnik's evil Larry

"I hand it to you doc, your one villain"Sunset shimmer examine an machine placing animals inside a robots. They walked until the command center.

"Know we have Sonic in your way of what we want so " Dr. Robotnik pulled out ray gun and shoot a portal at a group of motor bugs sucking them then the portal closed

"We re gonna kill him with a that?"Sun shimmer asked

"No this is a portal ray , it will fling Sonic back in time"said the Doctor

"But how can get him he too fastest" Sunset shimmer pointed

"Yes, if we use the girls a bait, The blue idiot will have to came and save them so get the chaos emeralds and you can be princess " explained

" Then it's a deal" Sunset shimmer grinned

The next morning in hallway human mane 6 were talking about Sonic the hedgehog .

"Isn't Sonic just amazing "said Rarity

"He sure is one tuff apple " said Applejack

"He pretty sweet" said Flutter shy

" He coolawesome " said Pinkie pie

Everyone look at her "what it word" Pinkie pie protested.

"Yea but, Sonic is the awesomest and fastest person alive !"said Rainbow dash with excitement

"Man, is Sonic this famous" Applejack asked Twilight

"Yea, um... Sonic had a lot fame from your old school" said Twilight

Inside a locker was snips and snail

Listening to conversation .

"Come on drop the letter alright "said

Snail

The letter slide the crack of the locker.

"What's this , it form Sonic !" Twilight examined the letter

"What he said darling" asked Rarity

Twilight begin to read " dear girls, i'am outside waiting to show the new chaos emeralds "

"Another chaos emerald than we had to see it" said Rarity

"Then what are we waiting for let's go hang out with Sonic" Rainbow dash started running .

The girls ran thought halls then stopped outside to find a blue figure

was standing outside.

"Sonic !" The girl cheered

The blue figure turned but it wasn't the face the mane 6 know the blue figure lifted the hoodie to revival that it was.

"Sunset shimmer !" Twilight growled

"Yes that me " Sunset shimmer pressed a button causing a cage to trap the mane 6

"Where Sonic and what did you do to him?" Twilight demand

"Oh , Your blue rat boyfriend fine"said Sunset shimmer grinned

"You shouldn't be grinning , Sonic gonna swap that smile off your face" Applejack said

"Yeah" the others agree

"Then wait and see what happens to when the blue pest" an unknown voice spoke

The Girls turn to see who was

" !" the Girl grasped finding the the two were working together.

"You Girls and Sonic have been ruining my plains for far too long !" Said Robotnik

Meanwhile, at Sonic's new house .Sonic was playing Mario cart 8 with Apple bloom and scootaloo until sweetie belle rushed in panting.

"What's up, sweetie belle" scootaloo asked

I saw the doctor on the outskirts of the city he wanted to give you this" sweetie belle gave Sonic a red card

The card flashed an holograph version of he began to speak.

"Sonic the hedgehog if you want to see girlfriends again, you must give the chaos emerald , meet me at the schoolyard " dr. Robotnik's holograph disappeared

"Um , An't that a trap"Apple bloom asked

"What if the doctor doesn't t honor is agreement ?" Sweetie belle

"It didn't matter Rainbow dash, Rarity and Applejack need our help" scootaloo said

But the CMC's conversation just lead to frustration.

"I'm going " Sonic holding the chaos emerald in his hand

"Sonic?"said Scootaloo

Since egghead went to the trouble of telling me were my friends are, I should thank him personal " Sonic said

Sonic and CmC had reached the Schoolyard.

"Your late" Dr. Robotnik

"It's , Sunset shimmer" grasped the CMC

"Well, we had with your little pets" cocked scootaloo

"Where my friends " demand Sonic

"My,my aren't we impatient " Dr. Robotnik walked away form the cage

"Sonic!" Yelled the mane 6

"Now, the chaos emerald " Sunset shimmer holding out her hand

Sonic gave her the red chaos emerald . Then, Sunset shimmer walked beside Dr. Robotnik who pulled out a ray gun Shoot a portal behind Sonic . Sonic got up in by the gravitational pull of the portal.

"Nooo!" Sonic's last word as the portal closed

"Fear well, Sonic the hedgehog"said laughed

"No Sonic ... Gone?" Twilight collapsed on the ground beginning to cry

Then, cage opened

"Your no longer needed " Dr. Robotnik walked away

"You see princess you don't belong here" Sunset shimmer as she caught up Robotnik

"What do you mean that you don't belong here you and Sonic like any other human at this , right" Rainbow dash asked

Twilight wiped her face and spoke

" I we should somewhere quite "

" Come with me"Rarity said leading the way


	17. Part 17Sonic V Heatran

Part 17~ Sonic vs. Heatran

The portal had dropped Sonic into crisis city where everything was combust in to flame.

"Aw,not this place again?" Sonic

Realizing that he was back here again.

Sonic feel something in his chaos sense " A chaos emeralds here,sweet!" Sonic know how to get home.

Sonic run thought skyscraper and fought swarms of libis minions. Sonic rode the whirlwind and finally Outran the tornado throwing car at him. Sonic sense got stronger has he walked inside a cave to the yellow chaos emerald in between a stone

"Great another chaos emerald " Sonic walked toward it.

But a magma-like creature landed in front of the emeralds , Sonic backflipped to void its attack.

"I had a that it wasn't gonna be this easy" Said Sonic in battle stance

Sonic spin-dashed at the creature's side but the attack failed sonic had burnt hisself .

"Um, the body covered in magma maybe it's head a weak-spot " Sonic examine

"Hey, ugly over here " Sonic taunted

Heatran's mouth opened send a tornado of magma targeted for Sonic.

"This isn't gonna in well" Sonic began to run


	18. Talking with the characters

Note: Klobh is the Hawaiian version of caleb

At klobh the blue blur blue bomber house

Sonic:"klobh you need to upload more chapters" smashing the door open

Klobh: Sonic remember what I told you I am back in school so reading chapters is pretty own and beside mini dell has crash

Twilight sparkle walking in

Twilight sparkle: Why don't you ask for new computer?

klobh :yea, I did but my fork haven't gotten back on that but I will upload more chapter today at school

Sonic: Now that way past cool

Klobh:hi fans sorry for delay but Sonic and equestria girls awesomeness is coming your way

Pinkie pie: don't you coolsome

Sonic&Twilight: THAT EVEN A WORD!


	19. Part 18 Have fafith

Part 18~ The truth

That Rarity's shop Pinkie pie's hunch had explained everything

"I don't that true" Rainbow dash disbelieve

"So let get your a pony ?" Applejack asked

"Your a princess"said Rarity

"Your form another world" Flutter shy said

Twilight's cheek became rose as sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"That is awesome!" Rainbow dash

After realizing that Twilight was a pony for alternate world , the girl looked at the choas emeralds they had left.

"But Robotnik has the red one " Rainbow dash said

"Um, not he doesn't " scootaloo

butted in giving Twilight the red emerald

"Then what about Sonic what gave him?"asked Twilight

"We switch the emerald with a similar one"Apple bloom

"So that's why you were late" said Rainbow dash

"But , you said that had to win the crown and the portal doesn't open until the fall formal Sonic came with you right ?" Applejack said

Twilight bowed her head down sad at the fact that Sonic may not come back to equestria alone tears began to stream down her face. Then Flutter shy sat next Twilight

"Hey, Twilight you know what Sonic told me?" Flutter shy asked

"What was that?" she asked

"To smile you shouldn't be down all the time " Flutter shy

"Sonic and you are pretty close as friends" Applejack added

"Yea, Twilight there no reason to sweat Sonic that coolest guy ..er I mean hedgehog " Rainbow dash

blushed sheepishly

Twilight wiped the tear form her face seeing how Sonic impacted their friends .

"Thank you " Twilight hugged her friends

Has they hugged a thud happen

"What that?" Pinkie pie

"Something tell that can't be good"Rainbow dash

Twilight and her friend when outside to find their blue hedgehog friend with cut and burns across his body

Sonic lad motionless on the ground .

"Oh gosh, it Sonic !"said Rarity

"It really is him" Twilight smiled

"Come we gotta help him he's hurt" Rainbow dash rush to aid Sonic

"The poor thing probably fought his way to get back" Rarity

"Wonder why?" Applejack looked at Twilight


	20. Part 19 Sonic's Return

Part 19~ Sonic's Return

At Flutter shy house the girls only waited to hear about Sonic's condition and Flutter shy walked out the room.

"How is his" Rarity asked

"Well be okay?" Rainbow dash cuts in

"Um" Flutter shy lost in her friend's words

"Is going die"Pinkie pie jumped in

"Don't think he'll die, beside Sonic be though worst" Twilight said

"Than how is Sonic" asked Applejack

"Well Sonic is just resting are now" Answered Flutter shy

"Can we see him ?" Asked Twilight

"Yes , but be quite " Flutter shy said

The girls enter the room to see Sonic

but instead a black human male in bandages laying motionless in bed. But hearing the door open so did his eyes.

" your not Sonic , who are you ?" Rainbow dash said looking at the boy

"I'm Sonic look" the boy show the rainbow haired girl Sonic's power sneakers

"Proof it phony baloney!" Said Pinkie pie

The boy explained who his name and how he became Sonic the hedgehog by the energy inside the chaos emeralds.

"Is that there the truth ,Twilight ?" Applejack asked Twilight

Twilight nodded yes

"Oh speaking of chaos emerald ,this this one safe me" Klobh(Caleb) pulling a chaos emerald out.

Wow, this chaos emerald are coming easily " Pinkie pie

"But do you have the red one?" Asked Klobh

Twilight pulled it out" holding on to "

"Thanks but it buts best I some rest " Klobh covered himself in the bed

The girls left saying goodnight to their heroes true identity but Twilight stay a little

Twilight kissed him on the head" Goodnight " and she lifted


	21. Part 20 how to win

Part 19~ how to win

The next morning Sonic and mane 6 were a the cafe hanging out . While Twilight was at the counter watching drink be made

"Can I get mine with extra oats" asked Twilight

"Oats?" The lady was confused

"Um, scratch that however you make is fine" said Twilight sheepishly

After her drink was finished Twilight walked toward her friends until she spilled her drink on Sonic as the cup hint the ground.

"OMG, Sonic i'am sorry" Twilight said

"Things happens " The blue hedgehog said

The to knelt down to pick the cup, when their hands touched it a the same they both quickly pulled away.

Twilight was blushing nervously playing with her fingers" you know me, alway trying to make a big splash around here"

Sonic was lost in Twilight's eye or seen her cheek red before but quickly

Shake his romanic monument

" no biggie" Sonic walked to the restroom

Twilight had reached her friends but day dreaming about Sonic and played with her hair .

"Don't even think about it , your already to get the crown,who know what Sunset shimmer would do if yo ending up Sonic!" Rarity protested

"What?, me and Sonic are close friends we accidentally .." Twilight go cut off by Flutter shy

"Beside the poor thing just got back" Flutter shy petting angel

The blue hedgehog set down next down next to Twilight . Sonic smiled at her she tried her face form him

Alright everyone, Applejack began"the dance is to tomorrow night and we still don't have the votes she need to be named princess, right now folks only know her form the video "

"So, Twilight need a new impression" said Sonic

Everyone was thinking until

"I got it !" Shout Rarity

Everyone looked at her as she blushed in embarrassment

"I mean perhaps I have solution" Rarity reaching inside her bag bringing out a pony ears and tails

"They were popular freshman year , a way for everybody to show their school sprit" Rarity said

Then Pinkie jumped on the table" you mean like this ,Go Wondercolts ! "

But friends laughed that her silliness

The mane had there pony ear and tails on" I haven't sold sold any in ages, but deep down inside were wondercolts " Rarity was helping Sonic but is ears and Tail on

Sonic stood up" Rare right, Sunset shimmer is the one who divided girls but Twilight sparkle is the one who united all of us , we're gonna let everyone know about it WHO WITH ME!"


	22. Part 21 the Sonic crush fight

Part 21~ Rainbow and Twilight crush rivalry

At Rarity's store the Friend where getting ready to their plain

Twilight was watching Sonic getting Tailored by Rarity. But the others noticed that she was glancing at him but Rainbow dash seem glare at her lavender friend.

"I don't how rarity does but she amazing " said Twilight

They all agree with her .Then Sonic walked over girls

"How do I look?" The blue hedgehog asked

"I said you awesome" said Rainbow dash

"You look real nice sonic"said Applejack

"So more blue "said Pinkie pie

"You nice" Flutter shy said softly

Sonic look at Twilight who was blushing while playing her hair

"Um .. Twi you okay?"Sonic worried

Twilight snapped back reality " Oh you look great Sonic"

Rarity come the group as " Sonic there things I to fix do you mind ?"

"Not at all" Sonic as the two walk to the next room

"Okay ,Twilight that it you alway stealing my man" glowed Rainbow dash

"What steal you man he not even a human " Twilight said

"Yeah will at least I don't bluish when he around" Smirked Rainbow dash

Twilight was pissed at Rainbow dash .

"Just because I bluish that him does mine I like him" Twilight protested

"Whatever egghead " Rainbow dash cocked

Twilight paused at the word egghead remembering the pony counterpart said then Twilight turns around and tackled Rainbow dash . The two tussle across the floor .

"Take that back" Twilight slamming Rainbow dash

"What the that you an egghead "said Rainbow dash

The two continue to brawl

"Um girls " Flutter shy

On attention to Flutter shy

Flutter shy furious as she " Girl stop!"

Twilight and Rain dash paused

"You to should not Sonic plus his plate seem pretty full" said Flutter shy

"I am sorry" Twilight said

Rainbow dash said " my too"

But then Sonic walked in " what gone on in here " Sonic

"Oh, I think Rarity calling me " Flutter shy walked out the room

"I am waiting" Sonic tapped his feet rapidly

The two girls cheeks became rose red until Rainbow dash bursted out "we where wrestling "

"What?" Said Twilight confused

"Now was that so hard " The blue hedgehog said as he left room

Twilight walked up to" that was close

"

Rainbow dash agreed" ya too close"


	23. Chapter 23

Part 22 Sonic helping Twilight win the crown.

The cafeteria was filled with differents students Sonic and mane 6 where wearing pony ears,pony tails and a blue sweater with a horse shoe in the shape of "C".

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]

Hey, hey, everybody

We've got something to say

We may seem as different

As the night is from day

But you look a little deeper

And you will see

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me.

Yeah!

[Sonic]

This is my escape

I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go

Where no one's ever gone

And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all gotta start from somewhere

And it's right there for me

The possibilities are never ending!

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]

Get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Sonic]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!

[Pinkie Pie]

Hey, hey hands up now,

We're sending a message

To the crowd

Hands wave up

Then come down

We party together

All around

[Rarity]

Generous, honesty,

[Applejack]

Laughter, kindness, loyalty

[Fluttershy]

Twilight helped us each to see

[Rainbow Dash]

All that we can be!

[Sonic]

And so we'll carry on

My time to shine has come

I feel it

As fast as I can go

Straight to the top I know

You'll see it! (You'll see it!)

So please wake me up when I get there

It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart that it's my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending!

[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]

Get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Sonic]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!

[Twilight Sparkle]

I'm gonna be myself

No matter what I do

And if we're different yeah

I want you to be true to you

If you follow me

We'll put our differences aside

We'll stick together and

Start working on that school pride!

[Sonic]

Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!

No, this is where my journey begins!

You're losing speed, you're losing your flow

But inside is a power you'll never know!

And let it out - it's inside you!

Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!

[Sonic]

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me...

[Mane 6]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

[Sonic & Mane 6]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!). (I see it, I see it)

Stomp your hooves turn around (And now it's all within my reach)

Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility...)

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it now)

Stomp your hooves turn around.

(It's always been inside of me)

Canterlot Wondercolts

(And now I feel so free)

Help her win the crown!

(Endless possibility!)

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (Endless possibility!)

Stomp your hooves turn around (Endless possibility...)

Start now, make a change,

(Endless possibility!)

Gonna come around

(Endless possibility...)

Endless possibility!

The students in the cafeteria enjoy the song but spying outside the door was sunset shimmer and goons Snips and snails who jamming to music

"What are you doing , take those off !" Sunset shimmer blazed at Snips and Snails

"I have something I you to do" She hissed


	24. Chapter 24

Part 23 STH/TS: the photo framers

Sunset shimmer and goons walked in to the gym where the fall formal will be held .

"Trash the place." Sunset ordered, "I want no streamer or balloon untouched, got it?"

The two nodded

"good,I 'll back" said Sunset shimmer

Walked off

Moment later Sonic the hedgehog walked to gym to see how the fall formal finally looked but when he opened the door Sonic saw that the gyms was totaled .

"What the ...?" The shocked hedgehog said

Soon, Sonic hear footstep walking toward gym . Sonic quickly hide be hide the bleachers.

Sunset shimmer and Principal Luna walk

"Isn't this just awful?" Sunset asked but continued , "And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect."

Sunset looked back at Luna , "Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?"

"Twilight ?" Sonic confused peering his head form the bleachers

"Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"Because I have proof." Sunset said, pulling out a folder.

" Say What?" Sonic though" I know would do such a thing I got to find out what's going on " Sonic left the gym the two were gone

Luna had found Twilight Sparkle. Twilight confused on why she was there.

Luna place the folder on her desk, which pictures of Twilight , "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?" She asked

"Yes but tha-.." Twilight couldn't complete her words when Sonic bursted though the door .

Twilight was happy to see Sonic was there but the vice principal wasn't

"Sorry about that ,but these in the thrash can " Sonic handed pictures

Luna looked at Sonic " do you know who did this young man ?"

Sonic shook his head and said " only the fact that Someone framed Twilight "

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention er ." Luna said.

"Sonic " Sonic corrected her

Then She turned to Twilight sparkle

" As for Miss Sparkle you continue bid to crowned the princess of the fall formal"

Twilight grabbed Sonic and Hugged him real tight " Thank you ,you don't know how much it means to me" she said squeezing the blue hedgehog

"You welcome" Sonic grasping for air form Twilight's hug

"I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night." Luna said

She walked toward the door "If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development."

After she left the room fall into awkward silents until Sonic spoke

"So, Twi, I was wondering... If you aren't already going with somebody, want to go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?"

"That would be-" she said

"Tomorrow night!" Sonic said

Twilight began freaking out, saying "No!" Repeatedly, . she grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the office, saying, "We Sonic can't-The portal-It'll be too late!"

"Yea that was a bad time ask" Sonic jogged after Twilight


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight runs alway the way to Rarity's where the girl where getting ready for the fall formal she hide in a dressing room to think

Rarity feel concerned about

"Everything okay in there?"

She asked

"Yes!" Answered Twilight, but her

"Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't get my crown and Sonic doesn't get chaos emeralds tonight, We won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons. On, what are we gonna do?"

Soon, Sonic the hedgehog came

"Have you seen Twi?" The worried hedgehog asked

The girls only point to the dressing room and Sonic enter the room

"It only you Sonic" said Twilight turning the mirror to her pony look

There.

"What wrong " asked Sonic

" The that fact that might not return equestria ever and be stuck here for another 30 moons" whaled Twilight

Sonic open his mouth" well we're not alone "

"What do mean? " questioned Twilight

"We them because those what's in our hearts " Sonic pointed to the certain

Twilight wrapped her and gave a warm smile " I glad came along Sonic"

Me too , beside if we get stuck we get the girls

Then Twilight walks out

"You okay?" Applejack asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight said.

"What!?" Pinkie screamed, her eyes wide with shock.

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all " said Sonic

"WHAT!?" Pinkie screeched.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Twilight insisted

"Wha-?" Applejack put a hand over Pinkie's mouth.

Sonic and Twilight tell their friends

Meanwhile, in Robotpolis Robotnik enter his main tower

"Snively have found anything on the that hedgehog" asked the villain

"Yes sir, The hedgehog seem going this dance at the school sir" said Snively

Soon to robots walked in one a Robotic chicken named scratch and other a borrow-bot named Grounder that was different of the others

"Your rottenness I found the last emerald " scratch held a clear emerald

"Very good scratch " Robotnik was pleased with his work

"Hey no fair" Grounder snapped

Oh I got a special job for you to two tonight a at the school Sonic will be there and want to get the chaos emerald form him"

Back at canterlot Sonic and get to work cleaning up snip and snail's mess. As the Sonic and mane 6 clean more student pitched in to help in no time the fall formal was ready to go .

"We did it" Sonic was happy that he bumped into Twilight causing to bluish as the two love birds quickly away.

Then the principals walk and were shocked the fall formal was fixed

"Alright, everyone!" Celestia said. "Fall Formal is back on for this evening."

The students cheered, So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out."

The students began to walk out the door, writing down on papers as they walked and slipping them into box that was Luna holding .

"You got my vote, Twilight." one of student said.

"Mine,too!" said another.

Sonic and Twilight hugging each other at the fact they finally get home and fall formal was back on

Meanwhile, Sunset shimmer and her goons hear the news form a locker

"You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" She flared at them

And she turned back with an evil grin across her face

"I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she and her little blue freak does." She grinned


	26. Chapter 26

hi fans i know that i haven't be uploading chapter be hear some reasons why

I have school

cross country

playing Super smash bros. 3ds and other vidoes games

but i have a youtube account and so i been thinking about having people voice characters for my new fanfic after this one

Sonic&MLP: Rise of twivine sparkle

I will voice Sonic the hedgehog but i give you more info at another date

P.S. I set my love to my fans for loving my and more awesomeless is comer you way


	27. Chapter 27

Part 26 the fall formal

The blue hedgehog and his six friends

Are back getting for the fall

"Alright, time party !" Sonic said

Applejack was first she found a dress that she like but Rarity was quick to tailor was Rainbow dash she dressed up in a frilly dress with puffy sleeves and pink bows in her hair then Sonic saw her "nice dress dashie" his chuckled . Finally the girl done,Twilight was the last one. Sonic awed at the mane 6's beautiful appearance at he did ever get ready.

"Sonic daring , you can't going looking like at" Rarity

Sonic sped thought the shop until he found the prefect tuxes .It was white with a red bow to match his sneakers . When walked the girls grasped and smiled with glee.

They finally arrived at the School for the dance the girl walked right in but Twilight slowly after them

" Twilight !" She turned to Sonic walking the stair

"I have something I need to ask you !" Sonic & Twilight said at same time causing to blush.

"You first" Twilight

" I know you said 'no' about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?" Sonic ask Sheepishly

" I didn't say 'no' I mean, I did, but...I didn't mean 'no' to you." Twilight could feel herself blushing as well. "I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you." Twilight blushed .

The walked toward school finally ready enjoy the fall formal .


	28. Chapter 28

At the fall formal Sonic and the girls where turning up, Students had made a hype circle (something that you would at school dance this days) around Sonic and his friends because Sonic extreme breakdancing skill "Go, Sonic, Go, Go, Sonic" the student cheered, The mane 6 where moving to the beat of the music but Twilight was still getting use her human form.

But Twilight was more forced on were Sunset shimmer was "Anybody seen Sunset shimmer?" Questioned the lavender girl

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show!" Rainbow dash said

"Maybe" said Twilight

Sonic had finished he breakdancing as the principal Celestia and her sister Luna make their to the stage. But in Luna was box only Twilight and Sonic know what was in that box.

First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier." Celestia said

"This it!" Sonic crossed his fingers

"Without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's fall formal Crown" said Celestia

Sonic the hedgehog and his friends held hands praying Twilight had won

Celestria opened the envelope "Twilight Sparkle!"

The slient gym cheered at as the Fall formal princess that they all choosing walked the stage. Meanwhile under the refreshment table was Scratch & Grounder .

"Alright you got the Hedgehog net ,ready ?" The Robotic chicken asked

"Yup" Grounder said has hand changed in a net

Twilight was onstage as celestria placed the crown on her head " Congratulation, Twilight" but Twilight heard Sonic voice in the distances.

"Let go of me , Birdbrain " Sonic escaped form scratch's grab but Grounder catch sonic in hedgehog net

"No, more speedy tricks form you!" Grounder boasted

"Come on Sunset shimmer and Robotnik are waiting the mirror " Scartch said the two robots rushed out the gym

"Twilight Help!"

Sonic yelled

"Sonic! " Twilight chase after then

"Come girls we have to save Sonic" said Applejack as her friend followed


	29. Chapter 29

Sonic and Twilight sparkle walk into the Klobh's(Caleb) House

Sonic: Klobh are you almost done with the story

the find him sleeping on his computer desk

Twilight Sparkle: Aww, he looks cute when his sleeping

Sonic: Sorry forks but Klobh sleeping so were skipping part 28 and Jumping into the action has I battle the devil creature Sunset shimmer!

but Sonic didn't know as here too

Sunset shimmer: Really?

Sonic: Sorry

Sunset Shimmer: Not Taken let just get on with it.

Hi fan sorry about there being a part 28 because I lost document and didn't want to write it again so I did this instead.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 29 Sonic V Sunset shimmer

Sonic and Sunset shimmer engaged in battle as Sunset shimmer blasted fire balls. But he void them with ease "Man, you aim is just like egghead's "Sonic teased as he ran up the school wall.

"Don't compare me to that Robot making fatso" Sunset shimmer roared as she flew after him. Sonic turn to see that Sunset shimmer was right behind him as her hand glowed with dark aura " this your end" as she blasted at Sonic, Sonic reacted fast he backflip over Sunset shimmer and Axe kicked her in the back causing Sunset shimmer fall to the ground but she quickly recover. Sunset Shimmer laughed before taking flight. "Do you have any idea how much power this crown contains?

"It's doesn't matter what power you have I going to win" Sonic declare as he raced after Sunset

Sonic easily outran the shots fired at him, as the hedgehog moved left and Right. But a fireball hit the ground has begun to create a fire of wall, Sonic quickly jumped up and performed a mid-air somersault spinning so fast, his speed created Tornado which struck Sunset Shimmer and sent her into smack a wall. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

Sunset Shimmer glared before charging up energy again, this time in the form of a massive fireball." Okay, let see if you're fast enough to save Twilight Sparkle!" Sunset shimmer blasted the fire ball toward Twilight

Sonic bolted as pushed Twilight out the way but He got hit by the monster sized fire ball Sonic was sent flying into mirror that it broke into 8 pieces that when flying into the night sky Twilight and girls gasped in horror.

Sunset Shimmer laughed" Looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon " she then took Twilight and others worried about Sonic. Sunset shimmer flew back to the School where her goons waited for her" chance of plain let them to the city" She commanded

(Music: His world sad version)

Meanwhile back at the mirror, The Mane six found Sonic on the ground defeated form battle. The Girls grasped Hedgehog's body as there a glass blade thought Sonic's body.

Twilight placed Sonic head in her lap as Flutter shy checked for a pulse but she her eyes watered as she to her "Sonic...he died"

Twilight cried as hold the died hedgehog "Sonic I love you, please come back to me come back to us"

She encouraged

"Come on Sonic you beat can Sunset shimmer I know you can !" Rainbow dash said

"You can do Sugar cube" Applejack added

"Don't died Sonic" said Pinkie pie

"Sonic you can do, it's in your heart "Rarity quoted

(Music: Knight of wind instrumental mix )

Sonic began to hover as the seven chaos cycled around him create a flash of white, the mane six cover their eyes and open them to find Sonic in his Super form.

"It's time to finish Sunset off "Supersonic flew into the sky


	31. Chapter 31

Part 30- The Epic Final battle

(Music: Super-sonic theme (lost world version))

At speed that speed of light

Super-Sonic had reach the city as people screamed as Sunset shimmer causing in the cities. Super-Sonic then boosted as he rammed into her side Sunset spin in the sky she regain focus and but she laughs at the Super powered hedgehog .

"I have ament, i like the new paint job but your been I my for far too long "

Sunset shimmer shot massive fireball at Super Sonic deflected back her creating an explosion .

"How is that possible?" Sunset shimmer surprised by Super-Sonic's power.

Super-Sonic chuckled" In this state I'm pretty much invulnerable to your attacks"

"Will we'll just see about that's!" Sunset shimmer as

She strikes Super-Sonic

As her hand glow with dark aura she shoots a dark of energy at Super-Sonic .But he simply boosted throw her attack "here's Sonic" Super Sonic punched her. Sunset shimmer get angry she then flew into Super –Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the school the mane six worried for their blue savior. But Rainbow dash had enough of waiting.

"We're Sonic friends we should be helping not sitting doing nothing can't we use the chaos emerald power too?" But Rainbow dash she said that her skin became pale white and her Rainbow hair spiked up and finally golden colored wings came from her back and rainbow ponytail too.

"Does that answer your question?" Twilight took the chaos emeralds form her as she changed, her lavender skin became supersonic golden and her hair streaks changed to rainbow colored has gained alicorn wing and magic.

"hey my turn" Pinkie pie yelled

"Oh brother "Twilight and Rainbow dash sighed

Back in the sky Supersonic and Sunset shimmer fought hard but Supersonic had stand untouched by her attacks

"When are you just going give up?" Sonic taunted

"When you finally die!" Sunset shimmer hissed

"Well that not going to happened, Sunset loser" as voice

Sunset turn to find the mane six in the their super state, Super Sonic flew to their side

"Give up Sunset shimmer or else" Super Twilight command

"Or what" the demon smirked

"Oh, you wish you never that "Supersonic add

Twilight beamed and looked to Sunset Shimmer with a confident look on her face. "The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Twilight's crown began to react and envelope the girls in a bright light.

"Honesty!"

"Kindness!"

"Laughter!"

"Generosity!"

"Loyalty!"

"Magic!, and the most important one for all Love"

"Together with the crown they create a power beyond anything you could imagine! But it is the power that you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it! Because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all!"

"THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!"

A bright flash appeared followed by a multi-colored beam of harmonic energy! It shot high into the sky before coming back down, aimed right at Sunset Shimmer!

"GAH! NO! What is happening?!" she exclaimed as the ray of energy swallowed her.

"Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all"

As huge white flash happened


	32. Chapter 32

Part 31 -The end

Sonic the hedgehog and the girls were briefly unconscious on the ground. Their appearance had changed, now having real pony ears and wings also tails.

Sonic was the one to wake, he grouped hugged by the mane six

"You did sonic you found your it love!"Twilight cheered

"No,we found it together " sonic warping his around his friends

but they all stopped as the look into a crater.

"You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone! Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart!" Twilight said.

Sunset Shimmer eyes filled wit tears, "I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!" she sobbed .

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere! You can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Twilight added.

Sunset Shimmer got herself up out of the crater. "But...But all i've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart! I don't know the first thing about friendship!" she whimpered.

Sonic place hand Sunset shimmer shoulder"Maybe it would didn't hurt to learn."

Sonic looked at crowd of students as they bowed Sonic was confused, but he felt something on the top of his head it was the element of harmony Love.

Meanwhile,Principal Celestia approach Twilight. "I believe this belongs to you." she said, holding Twilight's crown. "A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." she added, putting the crown finally on Twilight's head as she smiled.

The dance was back on ,Sonic break dances, Twilight and Sonic dances and finally Sonic and the mane six took a picture.

At the night grow stronger, Student head home but Sonic the hedgehog and the girls .

"Sunset shimmer was right one thing you be able won't be able to get home" Rainbow dash

"Oh no what about the ponies in equestria ?" Flutter shy asked

"I like said equestria will find a way to without me or Sonic right we can only worry about here" Twilight

"Beside we'll be here with you guys"Sonic said

The girl gave Sonic and Twilight a big hug.

Later that night at Sonic new house Twilight as on couch as Sonic the

joined her.

"Twilight do you " Sonic sheepishly rubbed of his quills " love me ?"

Twilight cheeks became red " Yes "

Sonic surprise thinking Twilight would said no " why didn't you said anything "

Twilight sighted but gave her answer " every since you came ponyville after I be wanting to ask but " Soon Sonic had connected his lips "does that answer you're question"Sonic asked

Twilight amazed by her new boyfriend "wow !"

FIN


	33. Chapter 33

hi Fans hope you like the movie chapter i'am so happy that i finish this Sonic & MLP fan-fic. I hope stay loving my writing

my next story is gonna be Sonic the hedgehog & equestria-girls : high school adventures

this will lead into the following movie chapter Sonic the hedgehog& equestria girls: Rainbow Rocks

Keep loving and writing to Me and talk to you all later


End file.
